col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Souls
Souls are one of the main resources in the game. This resource is obtained through various means. They are mainly used for leveling Mercenaries. Building Armor is also leveled with Souls. Obtaining Souls Souls are obtainable through: *Hourly generation from Lords League. The amount generated depends on a player's current ranking in the league *Fight in Lords League. Losing an attack still rewards the player a small amount of souls *Weekly based on your rankings by visiting the Lords League, and Continent Rankings pages *Weekly in Guild Rank Rewards *Lucky Spin *Exchange with Mugs at the Dancing Dragons *Bought from Mystic Shop with Gold or Jewels *Solo Campaign *Campaign Clash *Arena *Guild Quests *Quests *Events *A Guild United Spending Souls Souls are mainly spent on: *Upgrading Hero's mercenary level. *Required for various levels of Hero Evolution and Enlightenment *Increasing Building Armor *Bastion Research Cost Efficiency The bang for your buck you get when buying Souls from different sources varies a bit. I use Rings for comparison since they are pretty much always available for purchase and the prices are generally pretty fair. Most of these prices can fluctuate, and I consider only the best price offered in each source, so keep that in mind. Also the prices and availability are highly variable in Events. The best Jewel price you get for Rings is currently in Lucky Spin for around 1.09 Jewels per Ring. Hosting the 3k Credit Guild Quest costs 1500 Credits and rewards 1,300 Rings, that is a ratio of 1.15 Credits per Ring. Prices in Events are not very balanced but generally in Lords Gone Wild you can trade 5,000 Points for 3,500 Rings which is a ratio of 1.43 Points per Ring. Generally during The Wishing Tree Event you can trade 8,000 Points for 4,000 Rings, which is a ratio of 2 Points per Ring. Mugs can be traded for Rings at a base number of 10 which is then multiplied by a random multiplier between 1 and 5. In Lucky Spin you can choose Souls as the reward and you receive 80 times more. Hosting the 3k Credit Guild Quest rewards 130,000 Souls, yielding a ratio of .023 Credits per Soul. In Lords Gone Wild you can generally trade 5k Points for 300,000 Souls which is a ratio of .016 points per Souls. Generally during The Wishing Tree Event you can trade 4,000 Points for 200,000 Souls which is a ratio of .02 Points per Soul. In Dancing Dragons Mugs can be traded for a base number of 500 Souls. Occasionally during Limited Time Trading you can trade 5,000 Jewels for 700k Souls, which is .00714 Jewels per Soul. Putting it All Together Comparing the prices for Shards and Rings from best ratio to worst we get (Remember prices are availability can be highly variable especially in Events): *Limited Time Trading: Souls are .65% the price @ 700k Souls for 5k Jewels *The Wishing Tree: Souls are 1% the price @ 200k Souls for 4k points *Lords Gone Wild: Souls are 1.16% the price @ 300k Souls for 5k points *Lucky Spin: Souls are 1.25% the price *Mugs: Souls are 2% the price *Guild Quest: Souls are 2% the price Category:Resources